Halo Battle Evolution: Fish Maw
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Headmaster and Kotana travel to Autumn Pillar to destroy the Aura. Notable obstacles are Combat forms in cloaks maybe infected with invisible elites. Chiefs tries to destroy the boat's fusion reactors but is bugged by spak's random questions. Spak thretens to commit suicide and calls him an environmentalist. Male foehammer tries to save them in a cockroach but is kiled.


And the horse you are riding

Open the movie - The camera passes over a large surface of water and is dyed golden at the oncoming sunrise. The main menu theme is rising.

As it flies over the sand, the camera slowly translates to reveal a hot shoreline, a huge hole, the terrain is torn off, and the seawater flows into the newly formed canyon. At the top of the canyon raised the huge stern of the autumn pillar, relatively intact. The camera revolves around her side and front, revealing that her nose hangs slightly over the huge cliff and bends and tears along the antenna of the bow. The entire bow has been severely burned; the metal is scarred. The once powerful cruiser looked almost pitiful, and it was clear that its sole purpose was to destroy the aura. As the camera turned around to show the starboard side, a slightly damaged, smoking Banshee drifted into view.

The camera cuts through the Bumblebee docking on board. The damaged Banshee entered the frame and turned to the autumn pillars.

Cortana: (panic) "This is going to collapse!"

Principal: (Coolly) "It will stick to it."

Cortana: "We won't succeed!"

Principal: "We will succeed."

Cortana: (emergency) "Pull up! Pull it up!"

Banshee fell before reaching the Bumblebee slide and hit the side of the autumn pillar, sending debris and firepower to throw it out frantically.

Cortana: (sarcasm) "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

The owner's hand appeared from below and held the sliding edge, and he pulled himself onto the autumn pillar.

Cortana: "We need to reach the bridge. From there, we can use the captain's nerve implant to start the overload of the ship's fusion engine. The explosion will damage enough of the system below it to break the ring."

When the master led the bridge, he discovered the covenant, the flood and the sentinel fighting on the ship. In the end, he reached the bridge.

Cortana: "Bridge. We did it. Let's get to work."

The principal cleared the Covenant Spec Ops team that guarded the bridge.

Cortana: "I need you to upload me to the control system. The terminal is next to the main view screen."

The owner removed the Cortana chip from his helmet and inserted it into the cylindrical end near the front of the bridge. Cortana's avatar appears on it.

Cortana: "I left home for a few days and see what happens. It won't take a long time."

She focused on it for a while, and the main screen shone with life. The "Self Destruct Sequence Initiated" is displayed at the top, and the numbers start counting down from the number we know, starting from a random starting point between 5 and 59 minutes.

Cortana: "There. That should give us enough time to take it to a lifeboat and set aside some distance between us and Halo before the detonation."

Master Chief began to unplug Cortana from the terminal, but suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "I really fear that this is impossible."

Cortana: (呻吟) "Oh, my God."

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "The ridiculous! You will instill such a wealth of knowledge into the artificial intelligence of warships! Don't you worry that it will be captured? Or destroyed?"

Cut to Cortana.

Cortana: "He is in my data array, a local click!"

Cut into the 343 Guilty Spark in the engine compartment. He is busy scanning the console.

343 Guilty Spark: "You can't imagine how exciting it is! Record all our lost time! Human history, is it? It's very attractive."

343 Guilty Spark dances around Engineering because the Sentinels group squats in the background and scans another console.

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, how will I enjoy every moment of its classification! And think that you will destroy this device, and this record. I am shocked. Almost because the language is too shocking."

Cut to the bridge. The speaker on the boat made a sound. The countdown timer freezes.

Cortana: (in her voice with a frightened awe) "He stopped the self-destruction sequence..."

The principal carefully investigated the bridge with his assault rifle and never missed a beat.

343 Guilty SparkCOM: "Why do you continue to hit us, Reclaimer? You can't win! Give us construction, I will try to make your death relatively painless -"

When another tone sounded, he was cut off.

Cortana: "At least I can still control the communication channel."

Principal: "Where is he?"

Cortana: "I'm testing the faucet on the entire boat, most likely a sentinel. As for the monitor... he's engineering. He has to try to get the core offline! Even if I can start the countdown again... I don't know what I should do." (She shrugged desperately)

Master: "How much firepower do you need to destroy one of the engine's shields?"

Cortana: "Not much. Maybe a grenade in a good position, but why -"

She turned and went to see the master, who was quietly throwing debris grenades up and down.

Cortana: (nodding) "Okay, I will go with you."

The chieftain arrives at Cortana like a fleet of sentinels descending from above and occupying a place along the broken bridge window

Cortana: "Emirates! Sentinel!"

The sentry fired, breaking the main display and touching the chief's shield. The chief quickly landed on the cover, removed Cortana from the terminal, placed her in the helmet, and lifted the rifle.

The chief sent a sentinel and left the bridge.

Cortana: "This ship was badly damaged when it crashed. Go to the freezer. We should be able to get there to the cabin."

The head of the engineering department fights for more floods, covenants and sentinels. In the process, he made a short detour around the vessel's armory to store weapons. In the armory, he was ambushed by a group of floods, including several combat forms in cloaks (possibly infected with invisible elites). He defeated these enemies and quickly went to the engineering department.

Light fuse, run away

Cortana: "The computer room is located. We are here."

The chieftain entered the engineering school and was crawling floods and sentinels. Guilty Spark is also on the scene.

Cortana: "Alarm! The monitor has disabled all command access. We can't restart the countdown. The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactor. This should do enough damage to destroy Halo. Don't worry; I have access to all Reactor schematics and procedures. I will guide you through it. First, we need to pull back the vent joint. This will expose the shaft leading to the main nuclear fusion drive core.

Throughout the sequence, 343 Guilty Spark randomly tried to persuade him to abandon the installation at Chief.

"You will destroy this device, and this fascinating record?"

"Do you need medical care?"

"Your behavior does not comply with the established agreement."

"Oh, how moving."

"Just removed the trouble safe?"

"Please. To surrender the building, I will try to make the necessary repairs as soon as possible."

"The flood continues to multiply, Reclaimer!"

"Why do you continue to ignore your mission?"

"Can you be sick?"

"Why are you continuing to resist us, Reclaimer?"

"Inconsistent!"

"Insufficient safeguards."

"This AI construct has too much data."

"You are not worried that it may be damaged?"

"Unacceptable, recycling!"

"Unacceptable, Reclaimer. You have to give up this structure so that we can go back to our assigned tasks."

"Your behavior needs to be repaired and modified."

"Give me the construction, or I will be forced to go offline permanently."

"Recycling machine, we must move on... recycling machine?"

The chief opened one of the manifolds.

Cortana: "Okay! The first step is done! We shoot directly into the fusion reactor! We need a catalyst explosion to destroy the stability of the magnetic field around the fusion cells. Use explosives. I recommend grenades or rockets. If you run out of explosives, in the cabin There is an armory station near the entrance."

The section chief knocked down the first reactor.

Cortana: "Analysis. Fusion reactor No. 1 is destabilized. Explosives are used on the other three reactors. This should be enough to cause a violent explosion of the engine."

The chiefs destroyed the other two reactors, leaving only one reactor.

Cortana: "Keep it up! There is only one fusion reactor!"

The chief took out the last reactor.

Cortana: "That's it! The engine has become serious! According to the current decay speed, we should have fifteen minutes to disembark; we don't have much time! We should go out and signal to evac. Access the schematic. ... There is a service lift at the top of the cabin! It leads to a 7-level service corridor along the ship's back structure. Hurry!"

The chief arrived at the elevator. A large number of Spec Ops Covenant fell to meet him. He defeated the covenant and began long distance riding.

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Echo 419, enter Echo 419!"

FoehammerCOM: "Roger, Cortana. I read you, 5 to 5."

CortanaCOM: "Autumn engine pillars are important, Foehammer! ask for immediate extraction! Close to the collision site, once you receive my signal, you are ready to pick us up on the external channel number 4!"

FoehammerCOM: "Yes. Echo 419 pitted."

After a while, still on the elevator.

FoehammerCOM: (Follow) "Echo 419 to Cortana. The things there are noisy. Is everything okay?"

CortanaCOM: "Negative, negative! We have caused unstable damage to the nuclear fusion drive core of the ship. The engine must withstand more damage than we think! (off the radio) analysis... we have Six minutes (if five minutes are turned on) the legendary difficulty) detonated before the fusion. We need to evacuate now!"

The chief arrives at the top of the elevator.

Warning: Hitchhiking may escape criminals

Cortana: "Activate the last countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engine will detonate. The explosion will produce a temperature of nearly 100,000,000 degrees. Don't be here when the explosion."

If you are leaving the Warthog station on foot:

Cortana: "We can't walk, we need a car!"

If you are still walking away from the station:

Cortana: "Alert: We need to move on and go back to Warthog."

The chieftain drove along the corridor. The flood, the covenant and the sentinel are fighting around him. Eventually he approached Foehammer and should withdraw his website.

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Echo 419! Now request extraction, double!"

FoehammerCOM: "Sure, Cortana. Foehammer enters."

The chieftain reached an open platform.

Cortana: "Wait, stop! This is where Foehammer comes to pick us up. Stay here."

If you wait for Foehammer:

Echo 419 appeared around the pillars of the fall and got angry on the engine. A pair of banshee is closed in the hustle

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Echo 419! The two covenant goddesses are approaching your six! Escape! Say it again, escape!"

The explosion struck the cockroach, the starboard wing drooped and burned, and Foehammer shouted as he passed the platform.

FoehammerCOM: (panic) "I was hit! Mayday! Mayday! The wing structure was hit in hell! I can't catch her! I can't catch her!"

Foehammer continued to yell at the speaker, and her words became inaudible because the roar of the damaged engine was heard in the background. The dragonfly flew far away, still burning, colliding with the hull column of the fall and exploding, and the debris flew around.

CortanaCOM: "Echo 419!... (off the speaker) she left. Calculate the alternate escape route. (Timer restart) The ship's inventory shows a dragon sword fighter still docked at Launch Bay 7. If we are now Moving, we can make it!"

If you hurry through this platform, Cortana's information will be shortened.

If you go to the place of Thirsty Grunt.

Thirsty sputum: "Hey... delicious things, food nipples will wait for me on the interstellar spacecraft, because of men; I made a big, Grunty, thirsty!"

The chieftain walked on the last S curve of the corridor.

Cortana: "Chief, in front, there is a gap in the trench! At the fastest speed, we should be able to clear it!"

The chiefs cleared the gap. When he arrived at the bay, he could see the fierce battle between the covenant and the flood. A long sword fighter docked at the end. A barricade forced the chief to walk out of the warthog and complete the journey on foot.

Cortana: "That's the boat! Move! We need to get on the boat now!"

When you reach the slope leading to the Longsword platform movie - Movie:

The chief (without weapons) rested on the platform of the sword, and the flood closed behind him. He passed through the open door in front of them and slammed the door as he passed.

Cortana: "We are cutting it!"

The chief sprinting cockpit was blasted and slammed against the wall and shook his head. He arrives in the cockpit, jumps into the seat, quickly opens a series of buttons, and picks up the controller.

Principal: "We are gone."

The long sword slowly rises above the platform and turns to the open end facing the bay, lighting the engine away from the exploding vessel. The camera cuts the exterior view of the pillar to the fall as it burns and explodes along its length. A large group of floods slowly fell over it. The long swords flew from the starboard side of the ship to the sky. The camera cut off and followed the sword. As the explosion intensified, I looked back at the pillars of autumn. The long sword clears the atmosphere and stays away from the aura. The owner stared at the front and drove the fighter as soon as possible. Cut into the front view of the long sword; when it sweeps across the camera, Halo's distal end is flooded with huge light, it grows and grows, then a huge vibrating front sweeps the ring and smashes it into Several parts. In the cockpit, the screen beeps and displays: "ENGINE TEMP CRITICAL".

Cortana: "Close them and we will need them later."

The chief turned over a few switches, and the engine of the long sword died, letting it drift. The debris in the explosion rushed through it, still hot and glowing.

Cortana: "Looks like?"

The owner stood up from his chair and moved to a window in the window of the dragon. The halo has broken into dozens of large pieces, all of which are slowly rotating with each other. As the chief looked, a huge piece quickly swiftly moved from the far end of the ring and collided with another, splitting it into two halves, two rotating in huge flames and debris. There was a silent explosion in Halo's body. The ring has been destroyed.

Master: (supporting the frame against the long-sword cockpit) "(Quiet) Did anyone else do it?"

Cortana: "Scan." (Pause) "Just...dust and echo. We are like this."

The headmaster shook his head and returned to his seat.

Cortana: (hesitate) "We did what we have to do... For the Earth. The entire Covenant fleet has disappeared, the flood... We have no choice. Halo... It has been completed."

Master Chief': "No... I think we just started."

The chief removed his helmet, but the cockpit frame blocked his head. The camera tracks the sword for a while, Basis is faintly visible in the background, then pans, focusing on the large spiral galaxy hanging in the sky, an ornament decorated in the sky. Some of the last, dark notes played by the cello, everything disappeared.

A glowing object flies from Halo's wreck to the camera. 343 Guilty Spark survived.

The bonus is over (this can only be seen when defeating Maw in Legendary mode and is considered a non-canonical.)

Staff Sergeant Johnson struggled for the stealth elite of an assault rifle, including the fall pillars in the background of multiple forms of death floods.

Sergeant Johnson: "Your mother gives you mom - I want to... ... Grrr... ah."

They suddenly stopped and turned to see the ship exploding in the distance.

Sergeant Johnson: "Oh, yes..."

Johnson turned to the elite.

Sergeant Johnson: "That's it, baby! (intimately) holding me."

Embrace the elite: "... mmf."

When the ship exploded, the two embraced, and the elite placed his right hand at the bottom of Sergeant Johnson.


End file.
